


A few more hours

by amuk



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Community: 31_days, Death, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she’s going to die today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few more hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 23. And I have no time

Rosette thinks she’s going to die today. There is a certainty in this belief, in the way her bones creak and her thighs ache. It’s an instinct, she supposes, one that everyone has and very few people show.

 

Death is waiting at her doorstep and she needs it to wait a little longer. Just a little, because Chrno needs to come and Chrno promised to come and her lungs are not working the way she wants them to. Neither are her legs or her mouth or even her eyes, because the church almost looks like a funhouse mirror when she tries to move.

 

Death isn’t very patient. Neither is Rosette, but she’s been waiting for this for years and death can handle a few more hours. It’s not like the years she spent dogging every knock and reading every letter.

 

Oh, and it hurts now, hurts in a way she couldn’t believe existed before. Everything burns and freezes and—

 

Rosette thinks she can put up with this. It’s only for a few more hours anyways.


End file.
